Morganville Vampires One Shots
by Addy96
Summary: One shots of whatever happens to pop into my head. Romance-drama-action-mystery. All characters! Suggestions for one shots are appreciated! :) please review!
1. Goodbye

**Please review and give me suggestions! :D I'm kind of having writers block on From the Ashes. I know what I want to happen but not how to sya it, you know? But I'll work on this for now!**

* * *

**_Claire**_

Today was my last day in Morganville. I was finally being allowed to leave to go to MIT, alone. I was sad to be leaving my friends, I felt awful for leaving them, but they could survive, they were strong enough to beat back whatever evil decided to show up.

They were throwing me a goodbye party tonight, but first I was going back to the lab one last time. Myrnin had been acting—weird, well more so than was normal. He was really distant and distracted and had been saying the strangest things. Like last week, it looked like a tornado had hit the place, which wasn't odd but what _was _odd is what he said to me.

"Claire, why don't you just leave tonight? Goodbyes are such awful annoying things aren't they? Would it not be much better and easier to leave tonight?"

"What are you talking about Myrnin?" I asked, frowning. "I can't just leave like that! Eve and Michael and everyone else might think I'm dead!"

"Well can't you just leave a note?" He asked, brown eyes wild. "I really believe that you should leave as soon as possible."

"Is there something you're not telling me Myrnin? Why do you keep insisting that I leave? You're not trying to get rid of me are you?" I asked with a small smile.

"No, not at all my dear. You know I would prefer it if you never left," He said completely serious. "But I _really _think you should leave. Pack your things and go, don't tell anyone."

"Really Myrnin, what aren't you telling me?" Suddenly, he grabbed my shoulders and looks right at me, his eyes begging me to understand something, I just didn't know _what_.

"Nothing and everything Claire," He'd said tiredly, dropping my shoulders and turning away, looking dejected. "It is for you to figure out. I cannot tell you anymore. Regardless, do not come here again, it is not safe. I can only pray you are smart enough to figure it out in time."

And on that ominous note, I'd left, hoping it was only another bout of typical Myrnin craziness.

I hadn't been back since; I was way too freaked out. But today was my last chance to see him; he wouldn't be coming to the party. I had considered following his advice, but I honestly had no idea why I should. What was he trying to warn me about? Was someone coming after me? Everyone had told me to ignore it, that he was probably high or something, well everyone but Shane, he and I weren't currently speaking.

I really hoped they were right. But it seemed like I was _missing _something. Something very important but what? What was it that Myrnin needed me to figure out? Why couldn't he just tell me himself? It was all really frustrating, I couldn't wait to leave.

"Myrnin?" I call as I head down the steps to the lab. It was pitch dark, probably not a good sign. "Myrnin are you here?" No answer, this was getting creepy. "Myrnin, if you're here come out okay?" I wait another minute and then turn back towards the stairs. "I'm going home then. You're welcome to come to the party tonight." A cold hand clamps over my shoulder and I let out a surprised shriek.

"Claire," I hear Myrnin say sadly. "I told you not to come here."

"Geez Myrnin, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I say with a scowl turning around. "Why are all the lights off? And why didn't you answer me when I first came?"

"I was hoping you would give up and leave before I made it back up from the computer. Unfortunately that was not the case. And now I have no choice. It was not wise for you to come here Claire. I had so hoped you would figure it out."

"What are you talking about Myrnin?" I ask nervously, backing up onto the first stair. "I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye. So um goodbye. It's been great working with you Myrnin." I turn and try to hurry up the steps, heart pounding. Something was very, _very_ wrong. I needed to leave, now.

"Not so fast my dear," Myrnin says sounding tired as his arm snakes around my waist and yanks me back down and against his chest. "I'm afraid I cannot let you leave."

"Myrnin, what the hell are you doing?" I ask, doing my best to keep my voice steady though all I want to do is scream. But I don't think deaf old Grandma Day would hear me, and she's the only person who lives close by. Not that screams coming from and alley are unusual in Morganville, or that anyone would be stupid enough to come help if they did hear.

"Nothing that I can help I'm afraid. It would be best if you did not struggle. You will only hurt yourself."

"Myrnin let me go!" I scream, doing my best to struggle against his iron hold. My arms are pinned to my sides, but I kick out even though he dodges them with ease. I try to slam my head back into his own, but I am far too short. What was going on? Why was he doing this?

He puts me on a couch located in the back of the lab, gently. I struggle freely for a moment, and try to run, but he puts his knee on my back, pinning me in place as he ties my hands and feet with rope, so tight that I begin to lose circulation and I feel pins and needles in my hands and feet.

"I am so very sorry Claire, I never wanted this to happen," He says sitting me up. "You have to believe me."

"What exactly is "this" Myrnin? What the hell is going on?"

"This is something that I have always feared I would have to do. I had so hoped you would figure it out. I did the best I could, you have to know that. But now it is out of my hands. I have no choice, you must know that. You must know that I am not willingly doing this."

"Not willingly doing _what_?" I screech. "Just let me go Myrnin! I'll get out of town the second I leave, I promise!" A terrible, terrible thought was beginning to form in my head. That maybe, I was never going to be allowed to leave Morganville, ever.

"It is too late for that, I am so sorry." He sits down next to me on the couch and pulls me into his lap; my head rests on his shoulder. I squirm in terror as to what I believe is about to happen, but he just drapes an arm around my waist, holding me tight.

"Get away from me Myrnin! You know if anything happens to me, my friends will kill you!"

"That might be a blessing. I do not know how I will live with myself after this."

"Then don't do it! Please Myrnin!" I beg, tears in my eyes.

"Hush now," He sooths, brushing the tears away with an icy finger. I recoil from his touch in utter disgust. "It will only hurt for a minute," _What _would hurt? "Just know that I love you fy annwyl." He says before his cool lips gently touch my forehead. And that is when his teeth sink into my neck.

I scream and try to twist away, but that only intensifies the pain, making the fangs rip even deeper into me. He clutches me to him, stroking my hair as if that will comfort me. _I'm going to die_. The thought comes clearly to me and I know it's true.

I can feel myself weakening, the dark world around me fading and I know I can't escape. Myrnin is far too strong, and I am far too small. Morganville will never let me go, I should have known. I should have known I would never be allowed to leave and live my dreams.

After a while, the pain begins to dim and I'm sort of—floating. It's kind of nice actually. No pain, no worries, only blissful peace and quiet. Then, I'm rudely awakened by someone shaking me.

"Go away!" I mumble sleepily, annoyed at being taken from that wonderful place. Here, I feel pain; here I am so very, very tired.

"Claire!" I hear Myrnin say urgently, although it is still pitch black and I cannot see. "Claire, you must drink!" Something is pressed to my mouth and a warm liquid trickles in. I refuse to swallow.

"No!" I shout against his arm, sputtering. I suddenly realize what he's doing. He's not going to kill me, he's going to make me a vampire, and I _refuse_. "I would rather die! Get away from me you son of a bitch!" My words are scrambled beneath the restraint but I know he understands me.

"Claire you will die if you do not drink as will I!"

"Do you think I care if you die? You betrayed me! I _hate _you! I will never forgive you!" On accident, I've already swallowed some, it's sweet and bitter and I know it's changing me. I have to stop this.

"I know, I don't expect you to," He says tiredly. "I never wanted this. You have already drunk some, I know it. It would be in your best interest to take more, it will ease the pain a little."

Was he saying that I was going to turn no matter what? No, no it couldn't be true. I refused to believe it. But even as I deny what he's saying, I feel a jolt of what feels like electricity surging through me. When I was six, I'd accidently touched an electric fence. This was like that times a million. My body jolts and shakes, as tremors race through it.

I scream, and Myrnin persistently presses his wrist against my mouth. I drink and drink, desperate to ease the pain and it subsides, slightly. As in maybe five percent better, but at least it's something. After what seems like hours, the pain completely fades away and a wave of wonderful cold seeps in, soothing me.

"Claire?" Myrnin whispers and I feel his hand on my forehead, now the same temperature as my own.

My eyes fly open, and the room is no longer in complete darkness. I can see things as well as if all the lights are on, better in fact. I notice minute details, individual threads in Myrnin's shirt, a fly on the wall across the room. I can also hear the cars on the road blocks away.

"Get the hell away from me!" I gasp, wriggling off of his lap and landing hard on the floor. "Let me go!"

"I cannot quite yet. There is a call I must make," I stare at him perplexed as he pulls out his cellphone. "It is done." He says quietly.

"Excellent," I hear Amelie say crisply on the other end. "I shall be over immediately."

"What is going on Myrnin? What has Amelie got to do with this? Tell me what is going on!"

"I can't," He says shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"You can say that for a million years and I will never forgive you! You ruined my life!" He says nothing to that, only looks at me sadly, tears in his eyes. What reason did he have to cry?

"Do you want a-ah drink Claire?" He asks several minutes later.

"A drink?" I ask confused. Then I realize what he means, blood. I shudder. "God, no. Just leave me alone."

"You will need to soon enough Miss. Danvers. You will die without it." Amelie says, stepping through the portal. She looks as cool and put together as always in a pristine white suit. She looms over me as I lay helpless on the floor.

"What the hell is going on Amelie? No more evading questions, tell me now!"

"Fine," Amelie says frostily. "I made Myrnin do it. He had no choice in the matter just so you know. I did not wish to weaken myself by doing it personally."

"You were never going to let me go where you?" I ask bitterly. "Even after all I've done for you and this God dammed town, you wouldn't let me leave."

"No, you are far too important of an asset to let loose. I am sorry Claire, but you will see that this is for the best someday."

"To hell I will! I'm not doing anything you say ever again you bitch!" That last part surprised me, I wasn't someone that swore much, but I definitely had a reason to now. But calling Amelie a bitch might have just gotten me and my friends killed.

"It would be in your best interest not to insult me Claire. You will cooperate so long as your friends are alive. For if you don't, they are easily disposed of. Now, you will be staying with Myrnin until you have more control of yourself. Thank you for doing this Myrnin." She says with a stiff nod before disappearing through the portal once again.

"Claire—" Myrnin says softly, putting a hesitant hand on my shoulder.

"Just go away!" I sob. He complies after gently placing me on the couch and cutting my bonds.

"It is still the day, do not go outside." He says before disappearing.

I sob quietly to myself, thinking of all I've lost. My dreams, my humanity, my life. It was so unfair, why did this keep happening to me? Was this town determined to destroy me until nothing remained?


	2. Welcome to hell

**What if Monica had never pushed Claire down the stairs and she never moved to the Glass house? What if Claire never found out vampires existed? Well maybe this would happen!**

* * *

I walk down the dark street, nervously looking once again at the directions my friend had texted me. Yeah, this was the address, but where the hell was the party? Was I too early? Was it all a prank?

I had been going to Texas Prairie University for two years now and at eighteen, I was as young as most of the freshmen. This earned me a lot of unwanted attention and teasing at first, but I thought I was past that. Maybe not.

_Where is everyone? _

I text my friend Julie, who had convinced me to go to this party. It was supposed to be the biggest bash of the year and I was generally not one for parties, but she had reminded me that I owed her covering my shift at work at Common Grounds, the town coffee shop.

I never left campus except for work, so I had soon become hopelessly lost. But I was positive this was where I supposed to be. It was an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town, a place the cops probably wouldn't find so that was where parties generally happened. Just as I'm thinking about going home, Julie texts me back.

_It's in the basement. _

The basement? I frown down at my phone. Shouldn't I be able to hear the music even up here? Whatever, it couldn't hurt to check it out, I decide and head inside. It's pitch dark so I turn on my flashlight app and it illuminates to show a bare concrete floor with metal walls. After looking a minute, I see a little staircase leading down shoved into a corner.

"Hello?" I call down. I still heard no music, this was too weird. "Is anyone down there?" I turn to leave; ready to bolt, when I hear someone calling my name.

"Claire? Come on down. The party's about to start!" I hear Julie yell faintly from below.

Cautiously, I walk down the stairs into another bare cement room, there's a hallway off to the right and I see colored lights flashing at the end. That must be it.

I walk into the room and scream. Because there were people here, but they were all _dead_. Dozens of people, kids I went to school with, was friends with, all dead. The lights flash over one girl's face, shining onto her lifeless eyes. I turn and run, only to stop in my tracks when I see Julie a foot away.

"Julie, come on we have to get out of here!" I say frantically grabbing her hand.

"Go? But the party's just getting started Claire!" She says grinning widely. I stare at her in disbelief. She couldn't be serious could she? She must be in shock.

"Are you kidding me Julie? All of these people were murdered! We have to get out of here!"

"Are you really this naive Claire? Think about it, I'm the only person left alive. Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious?"

"What are you talking about Julie?" I ask pulling away. "You're not saying you did this are you?" I take a good look at her and see that her pale blond hair is splattered with red along with her skin and sparkly blue dress. But that could have happened if she tried to help someone or if she was near someone when they were killed right?

"Oh I didn't contribute much," She says nonchalantly, stepping closer to me. "I mostly just led people here. But I had to prove myself of course. I killed that rich bitch Monica Morell."

"What the hell are you saying?" I demand. "Who's Monica?"

"Oh I forgot, you weren't born here. She was the daughter of the Mayor; she did her best to ruin everyone's lives. No one will miss her."

"Come on Julie, you didn't kill anyone! Just let me go alright?"

"But I can't Claire; you'll just get the cops. You're a loose end."

"Why don't you let me take her honey?" A rough voice says as a black clad, pale guy, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"But Michael," She pouts, crossing her arms. "You guys promised!"

"I know, but later okay? Besides, maybe we should keep her for a bit. Don't you want a friend?"

"But I have _you_," She says, hugging him around the waist. "And she's so _annoying_!"

This whole time, I'd been sneaking slowly backwards towards a door on the other side of the room, desperate to get away from these psychos. But suddenly, the guy called Michael is right in front of me. How had he moved so fast? That was impossible.

"Not so fast sugar," He says with a sardonic grin, snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me against him, his body as cold as ice. "We still have a lot of fun left. Isn't that right Julie?"

"I guess," Julie says with a bored sigh. "Just hurry up okay?"

"Let me go!" I scream in panic trying to wiggle away, but he has an iron grip. "Someone tell me what is going on!"

"You had the unfortunate luck of moving into a town full of vampires." Michael says grinning, showing me his teeth. And the two long white fangs among them.

"Get the hell away from me!" I shriek. "You're crazy!" Because that was the only possible explanation. Vampires were _not _real.

"You don't believe me? You're friend Julie here just joined the ranks. This party here was a little initiation. She passed with flying colors."

"Yep, I'm a member of the club now." Julie says beaming showing off her own set of fangs. No, they must be dental implants. I insist firmly to myself.

"We could make you one too Claire," Michael says his cold lips resting on my neck. I shiver in complete revulsion. "All you have to do is save the word."

"You're crazy." I whisper again.

"It's your choice," He says with a sigh. "Nothing I can do." I feel the sharp prick of his fangs on my neck and squeeze my eyes shut. Not real, not real, not real, I chant to myself.

"Get the hell away from her." Someone says and I hear the click of a gun.

"Shane," Michael says coolly. "I don't remember inviting you to this party."

"I'm fashionably late. Now get the hell away from the girl. I'm not going to ask you again. Now, unless you want a woodchip in your heart; Let. Her. Go."

"You're no fun Collins." Michael says, but he lets me go and I collapse on the ground, my legs too shaky to hold me.

I see a guy standing behind Michael. A very intimidating guy. He has a brown buzz cut and brown eyes, which are hard and cold. He is in a black T-shirt, ripped jeans, and black combat boots. Every visible part of him is covered in thick, jagged scars.

There's a girl behind him, holding a gun to the wide eyed Julie's head. She's dressed identical to the guy, and she also has scars, but near as many. Her black hair is up in a ponytail and she is wearing thick, dark, Goth makeup.

"Get out of here Michael. Next time, I'm killing you." The guy, Shane practically growls and I flinch.

"You always say that Collins, but you never hold up the promise. Lying is a sin you know." Michael says with a smirk.

"You would know," Shane says through gritted teeth. "Now get out."

"Fine, fine, I'm going," Michael says holding his hands up in surrender. "Are you going to let the girl go or is Eve going to kill her?"

"Both of you, out." The girl, Eve apparently, says.

"Be seeing you, Collins, Rosser," Michael says with a nod in both their directions, grabbing Julie by the hand. "Claire, I'm sure I'll meet you again. Soon." And with that, they stroll out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shane says crouching down next to me where I lay in shock. "Ah, Claire? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"What? Oh, no, no," I say distantly. "They were crazy. They killed all these people. They were going to kill me. She was my best friend."

"I'm sorry, this town sucks huh?" Shane says giving me a small smile, I don't return it. "Come on; let's get you out of here."

He helps me to my feet and leads me outside to a waiting car. We pile in a drive off into the night. It's completely silent. Five minutes in, I wake up fully.

"We need to call the cops! They just killed like forty people!"

"The cops will just burn the place down. Say a bunch of college kids were out partying, someone dropped a cigarette and they all died. Or something like that." Eve says with a shrug, as if this is an everyday occurrence.

"What are you talking about? Why would they do that?" I demand nervously, I'm starting to wonder if they are crazy too.

"Because the cops are in the vamps pocket, that's why," Shane says looking at me through the mirror. "Because they don't want to be killed."

"Vampires…? Oh God, not you guys to! Is this some kind of weird cult?"

"Nope, unfortunately not," Shane says. "To sum it up and make a really long story a bit shorter, this is what happened; this vampire named Amelie founded this town awhile back, a place for vampires to live. Us humans are here for their livestock. That guy Michael back there? Yeah, he was my best friend. I left town a couple of years ago, I come back and this dead douche of a vamp Oliver had tried to turn him. It didn't work and he was stuck as a ghost during the day. Eve and I were his roommates. He had Amelie turn him so he could be a "real boy" and we kicked him out. Oh, and they somehow totally manage to hide this from all of you little college kids. Things are kind of going crazy now. I'd get out while you can; a war's going to start any day now. We're the leaders of the resistance you could say. They call me Captain Obvious. Any questions." I stare at him in disbelief.

"You're all crazy." I say firmly, although deep down, I have a sinking suspicion that they are telling the truth. The town kids always attacked weird, distant on edge, jumping at every sound. There was also the fact that we were strongly discouraged from leaving campus, especially at night.

"Welcome to hell Claire." Eve says with a grin. What had I gotten myself into?


	3. Morganville

**Here's an Amelie fanfic for x Ragdoll kitty x. Amelie and Myrnin planning Morganville. Please review!**

* * *

**_1850_**

As I am writing a letter by the light of my flickering candle, I hear a knock on my door. Isn't this strange? Few if any ever visit me and those who would know that I am not to be disturbed while working. I consider, momentarily, just sending them away. But this could be interesting.

"Who is it?" I call, slipping my knife with the silver blade out of my desk drawer.

"It is Myrnin my dear friend. And I have wonderful news!" Myrnin? This _was _interesting. He was perhaps the only one I could call my friend at the moment. But, the disease that had already begun to consume my people's minds had started to ravage his own, no matter how brilliant it was so I seldom saw him.

"You may enter," I say and before I am finished, he is already standing in front of my desk, his dark eyes bright. "What is this news then Myrnin? You know I am quite busy."

"Yes, yes, I am quite sorry to interrupt," He says hastily. "But this could not wait! Did you know, that there is a new continent?"

"Myrnin, we went to a dinner party with Mr. Columbus ages ago. I believe in 1495," He just looks at me confused and I sigh at his forgetfulness. "He was an explorer. You tried to eat him."

"Oh yes him! He was such a bore, wouldn't stop gloating about how he'd discovered a whole new continent. 'I discovered America so I am so very smart and important! Blah, blah, blah!' I remember now! I just _had _to eat him, to get him to shut up!"

"Yes, and I stopped you," I remind him. "Now how does your news relate to him?"

"Oh yes! I recall that you have a plan sorted out, but you are lacking a location."

I immediately know what he means and I appreciate him being discreet. Who knows who might be listening? My plan is to move all vampires to one location. A safe haven, free from our enemies. I can only hope that others agree with me for I believe it will solve all of our problems.

"And you have found such a place?"

"I believe so! It is called Texas, it is quite large and barren. Not densely populated, we could remain undetected. The best thing is, it hardly ever rains there, it is practically a desert. So you know _they _will have an extremely hard time getting there at all."

_They_, the draug, our sworn enemy. The one creature ahead of us on the food chain. Without water, there will be almost no way for them to reach us. Myrnin is a genius, as always. But the sun there will be a problem for us.

"But what of the sun Myrnin? You said this place is almost a desert. How will we move around while the sun is up?"

"Oh we'll think of something," He says waving his hand in dismissal. "Tunnels perhaps, or maybe a portal!" He snaps his fingers and grins widely. "Yes a portal that instantaneously transports you from one place to another! As easy as one, two, three! And we will need a defense system of course, a way to keep everyone there..." His eyes go far off and dreamy and I can tell I'm losing him.

"Myrin!" I say loudly, clapping my hands in front of his face. He blinks slowly, as if waking up. "Portals? You cannot be serious! Tunnels would have to do."

"Nothing is impossible my dear!" He says with a manic, Myrnin grin.

"I do not doubt you Myrnin," I say smiling at his enthusiasm. "You may try if we choose this place. You know I wish to involve a few humans as well. Perhaps they can help us if we should require anything during the day."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Myrnin asks, suddenly serious. "When humans encounter the supernatural, they tend to react badly. They might burn us at the stake, and having that done _once _to me was more than enough!"

"But we will need blood," I point out. "And people nearby may become suspicious if the town residents only come out at night. We need a cover up. We can deal with a few unruly humans if it comes to that. Besides, I have heard that people are not as superstitious in America as they are here in Europe. The town residents may not even fear us unless we give them reason to."

"I suppose that you are right," He says somewhat reluctantly. "But I still would not advise it. We could keep to ourselves, get blood in near by towns."

"Several hundred of us?" I shake my head. "No, we would be caught immediately. This is the only way. This is the only solution to save our people Myrnin."

"And what makes you think that several hundred of us will willingly come? Do you not think some will revolt to this plan? What of Oliver?"

"Oliver will be disposed of if he causes trouble," I say barely reining in my anger. Oliver, at times an ally, at others an advesary. But never could he be trusted. At the moment, he would gladly see me staked with silver and chained in the sun. It was a very long story. "And if others revolt and refuse to come, they will be executed. For the good of our race."

"Have you ever wondered if you should just let this disease run its course?" Myrnin asks softly. "If perhaps our race _should_ die out? If that is maybe best?"

"No, _no_," I say tightly. "I refuse to lose Myrnin. I refuse to flicker out like a dying candle, not remembered, forgotten. I refuse to let anyone do that. We will fight till the end Myrnin, or I will kill anyone personally who will not even _try_!" He stares at me a moment, pale and quiet before nodding in consent.

"As you wish, my queen. Are you going to visit this land then?"

"I will make arrangements immediately. Thank you Myrnin, you are dismissed."

After he leaves, I abandon my letter for thoughts. This plan _must _work. My race can not die. We are too mighty, practically indestructible. Even at my vast age there is much I wish to do. This will be my legacy. I crumple up my letter and begin another.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I am writing this letter to inform you of something of utmost importance. As you know, our numbers grow fewer by the day and I worry that the extinction of our race is drawing ever nearer. But do not worry my dear friend, for I have a plan. I would like to propose an experiment of sorts. A town, a safe haven, for all vampires, it shall be called Morganville..._

I smile at the start of my letter and quickly complete it along with nine other copies to go to my ten most trusted friends and allies. I ask them to write me back what they think and to get the word out to others.

The name Morganville had come to me suddenly, completely out of the blue. Morgan was my mother's maiden name. I was quite close to her and it would be a nice way to pay tribute. It would also have infuriated my father, both pros.

I do hope that most take to this idea. But I know many will not. I will not relish killing any of my kind whether friend or enemy for there are so few of us left. But if it what I must to to ensure my race's survival, then so be it.


	4. Confrontation

**Claire confronts Shane about their relationship troubles and maybe feeling for someone else...:) Please review and give new ideas!  
**

* * *

Claire slowly proceeds to Shane's door, dreading what she must do and hoping to delay it as much as possible. When she knocks softly on the door and he does not answer, probably do to the blaring music he was playing, Claire hopes that she can get avoid it, at least for tonight. But, just as she is inching away, the door opens revealing a smiling Shane.

"What's up?" He asks, gesturing her in. Claire stays put and doesn't return the smile.

"We need to talk." She says firmly and his smile drops. He knows that 'we need to talk' is code for something he's in trouble for and that she's going to yell at him about, or it means there's yet another town emergency. He hoped it wasn't the first.

"Sure, come on in," He says and Claire complies, going to seat herself on his messy, unmade bed. "What's this about?" He asks sitting in a beaten up chair across from her.

"I think-well that we have some serious relationship problems to discuss."

"Claire, I said I was sorry!" Shane protests, his brown eyes filled with frustration. "What else can I do? Just tell me how I can fix this!" He was of course referring to the time when Michael had been under Naomi's control and had been forced to kiss Claire, and Shane had thought that Claire had been seeing Michael behind his back.

"There's a whole lot that you can do. I'm fed up with your jealousy issues Shane. First, you keep thinking that something is going on between me and Myrnin and then you think that I've cheated on you with Michael! How could I have done that after all he and Eve have had to do to get to be together, after all that _we've_ had to do to stay together! You didn't trust him your own best friend, you didn't trust _me_!" Claire practically shouts, eyes brimming with tears.

"But I know now that it was Naomi!" Shane says back, clearly not getting it. "I know you guys weren't doing anything! I'm not so sure about Myrnin though." He finishes with an angry grumble.

"There you go again! You know jealousy is an ugly look on you Shane!" Claire says throwing her hands up in frustration. "There. Is. Nothing. Going on. With me. And _Myrnin_!" Claire says slowly.

"_You _may not think there's anything between you, but I've seen the way he looks at you Claire!" This makes Claire pause a moment because she was beginning to see that Shane was right, that Myrnin did see her as more than an assistant or even a friend. Ever since he had kissed her, however brief it was, she had been wondering what it had meant. But she hadn't brought it up with Myrnin, it would just complicate her life further.

"You're crazy!" Claire snaps. "I'm his _friend_. Am I not allowed to have friends of the opposite sex? First with Myrnin and then with Michael, can't you see how jealous and stupid you look?"

"Deny it all you want but we both know it's true." Shane says unrelenting.

"Why can't you just trust me? If we hadn't proven it was Naomi all along you wouldn't fully believe us would you?" He just looks back at her silently, expression stony and that tells Claire all that she needs to know. "You're always doing this to me Shane! I've never let you down, and when you let me down, I always go right back and forgive you. Maybe that's been my mistake. It's like science; I can't keep repeating things over and over again and expect different results."

"What are you saying?" Shane asks sharply. "That I'm just some sort of experiment to you?"

"No, I'm saying I'm going to change something this time around," Claire says taking a deep breath. "Shane, I still love you, but I think we both need to figure some things out and we can't do that if we're together. That's why I'm moving back to the dorms tomorrow."

"What! You can't do that Claire, you won't be safe!" Shane says in disbelief.

"It will only be awkward if I stay here. We need some time apart; this isn't healthy for either of us."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Shane asks stunned.

"It's temporary. I still love you and have every intention of marrying you some day, but only if you get your priorities straight and decide that you can trust me. I can't handle you doing this to me all the time Shane. And also—I think we should maybe date other people for a while, just casually, nothing serious. I've been thinking about what my parents have said that we're moving too fast, and they're right.

"I've never dated anyone else, and I know that I love you, but who's to say that I couldn't feel something for someone else? So I suggest that we spend three months apart. If at the end of those months we decide to stay together and we both have our lives straightened out then that's wonderful. I just don't know what else can be done Shane." Through her whole speech, he'd been staring at her, jaw dropped, dumfounded; now he exploded.

"Are you _insane_?" He shouts, leaping up to pace wildly around. "You think we need to take a break? See other people? Work out our issues? That I need to get _my priorities straight_? This sounds like a breakup from almost every movie I've ever seen Claire! I know that I've screwed up but this is ridiculous!"

"No it's not really," Claire says calmly. "Can you see another solution? We both know that ignoring the problem like we often do isn't going to help either of us or our relationship. We need time apart to see if we think that this relationship is worth it."

"God dammit, I love you Claire you can't just leave for three months!"

"But I am. And I'm going to try and date someone," Shane flinches. "You should too. Both of us need to see what other relationships are like, especially me. I'm not talking about anything serious, just a casual relationship. I need to know if I could like anyone else the way I first began to like you Shane. I need confirm the fact that there's no one else for me but you alright? I know it's true, but I just need to find out for myself." Claire gets up to leave but Shane grabs her wrist, stopping her.

"Claire, please," Shane pleads, voice raw. "I don't want you to leave me."

"I'm not," Claire replies, gently removing his hand. "I just need to figure a few things out," She gets up on her toes and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you," She says softly, fighting off tears. "I'll see you in three months, I promise." And with that, she hurries out of the room, leaving him looking dejected, broken, and alone.

Claire runs to her room and collapses onto her bed sobbing. Despite everything she'd had to face, vampires, draug, Monica Morell that had by far been one of the hardest things she'd had to do. It had been necessary but something that she really, really wished wasn't. Like getting shots, or teeth pulled, simultaneously. She falls asleep praying for a brighter tomorrow.

**One Month Later**

"See you later Alexis!" Claire calls cheerfully down the hall to her roommate before heading to the lab. It had been one month since she had left the Glass House and although no one there, even Eve and Michael, who were outraged at what she'd done to Shane, were speaking to her things were turning out great. Claire had a really nice roommate, hadn't been thrown down a flight of stairs, and had gone on a few dates with an average, nice guy named Brian.

It wasn't that she didn't miss her old life, far from it, but it was nice to get a little vacation from her hectic life. On TPU campus, all of the students were blissfully unaware that they shared the town with monsters, and Claire liked to pretend she didn't know too. There was, unfortunately, one monster she was required to see. Myrnin. And things had been getting a bit awkward with him for no apparent reason, but there was definitely a thick wall of tension between them.

"Myrnin?" Claire calls, as she enters the lab, looking like it's recently been hit by a tornado as always, and plopping her bag down.

"Ah Claire!" Myrnin says suddenly right in front of her and making Claire jump with surprise. She appraises his outfit of the day, a traffic cone orange Hawaiian shirt, green and blue plaid shorts, a purple velvet best haphazardly buttoned and of course, his brand new replacement vampire bunny slippers. Typical Myrnin wear. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you my dear." He says distractedly.

"It's fine Myrnin," Claire says completely used to it by now. "What are we working on today?"

"We need to reverse alphabetize my books. I think A-Z is so inconvenient don't you think? Z-A is the way to go. That is a much better method; I wonder why no one has thought of it."

"Seriously Myrnin?" Claire asks in disbelief. "How is that a better method? Nothing is alphabetized backwards!"

"I know it's simply tragic is it not? It is obvious that backwards is the way to go! Besides, perhaps the z's and y's wish to have a chance to be first." This was definitely one of his less lucid days. Great.

"There's nothing more productive we can be doing?" Claire presses. "Nothing at all." He pauses to think a moment, looking comically serious in that ridiculous outfit. Finally, he shakes his head.

"No, nothing at all. Speaking of being unproductive, where is that boy of yours Cain?"

"It's Shane and we uh aren't together at the moment," Claire says uncomfortable at the moment. "I moved back into the dorms."

"Well isn't that wonderful!" Myrnin says breaking into a grin. "I'm glad to see you've come to your senses! It was you that left him Claire?"

"Yes, but it's only temporary. We just need to figure some things out."

"I see," He says suddenly solemn. "And what are these things if I may ask?" Claire looks at him surprised, he usually didn't stay on one topic this long.

"He doesn't trust me. He's constantly jealous, of Michael of _you_, that's ridiculous right?"

"Oh yes," Myrnin says darkly. "Completely ridiculous." Claire remembers the kiss and knows it's not that ridiculous after all. She knows they need to talk about it, but know was not the time, so she ignores it.

"We'll get things figured out. Come on, let's re-alphabetize these books backwards, it's going to take forever."

And with that, the topic is forgotten. Claire knows that she'll eventually have to confront Myrnin about the kiss, and when the time comes, there's no saying what might happen. Did she have feelings for Myrnin? Now that Shane was currently out of the picture, she was allowed to think so without feeling guilty and she realizes it might be true. But for now, all she has to worry about is making sure all the books fall into the right place and can only hope that the pieces of her life will do the same.

* * *

**Yeah, not a Claine fan or a Shane fan in general...Please review and give new ideas! Thanks! **


	5. The Kiss

**Myrnin saying goodbye to Claire before the draug. What if Claire had kissed him back...? :)**

* * *

**C_laire_**

"I'm leaving Claire," Myrnin says, face hard. "Things are about to go very bad in this town. If you were smart, you'd leave too."

"Myrin wait!" I shout, grabbing his arm and stopping him as he heads back towards the window, before I can stop myself. He looks down at where my hand is clutching his shirt, bewildered. I let my hand drop. "Is that all that you have to say to me? That I'm your _least useless_ assistant? I thought-I thought we were friends." I don't know but this really bothers me, did he think so little of me? Could he just leave me as easily as that?

"What do you want me to say Claire?" Myrnin asks voice deadly and quiet. He steps towards me, his eyes flickering red and I stumble backwards. "That I'll _miss _you? That I have come to _care _for you? That I am glad to finally have someone who understands anything I say to talk to? What good would that do? Would that change anything Claire? Would it?" He hisses; hands splayed on either side of the wall I'm trapped against, caging me.

"Myrnin—I" I start, completely confused. Where had all of this come from? He leans his forehead against mine, his skin cool.

"Well fy annwyl?" He says eyes a vibrant red. "Would it change anything?" My heart is racing, I know that I can scream and Shane will come running, but would Myrnin really hurt me? Could he really care for me? Could _I _care for him? As more than a friend? I was beginning to think yes. But Shane…. And that is when he kisses me.

I gasp in surprise as his cold lips meet my own and then he's gone heading towards the window. It was now or never. I decide to take a risk. I grab him by the arm again and he whips around to face me. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips to his. He rears back in surprise and stares down at me in shock brown eyes wide.

"Claire," He says quietly. "Did you just kiss me?"

"Um yeah," I say embarrassed, stepping back. "I'm sorry."

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to do that." He says wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him. I snake my arms around his neck and he kisses me.

He kisses me hungrily, desperately and I kiss him back. What the hell am I doing? I think distantly, but I manage to ignore it. All that matters is me and Myrnin. He pushes me against the wall and looks down at me his eyes filled with flickers of red.

"Are you sure about this Claire? "He asks uncertainly. "You may regret this later." I know that he's right, that sooner or later I'm going to face reality. But right now, I don't care. I jump into his arms in response, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Let's not think about later, let's think about now." I say kissing his cheek. He grins and kisses me again, long and sweet. His lips trail over my jaw and down my neck. And that's when Shane bursts into the room.

"Claire are you okay? I heard something—what the hell!" He shouts flipping the lights onto see Myrnin holding me with his mouth against my neck. "Get the hell off of her!" He snarls, running across the room and wrenching Myrnin off of me, well at least he tries to, Myrnin does not want to be wrenched and he holds me protectively, growling his fangs coming down and eyes flashing red.

"Guys stop!" I cry out, seriously scared that Myrnin might kill Shane. "Myrnin let me go!"

"Claire what the hell is he doing here?" Shane demands, holding a silver dagger that I keep by my bed.

"Myrnin was just coming to say goodbye," I say surprised at how calm I sound. "He's leaving town."

"And so he had to give you one last kiss?" Shane shouts. "Claire, tell me you didn't kiss him back. Tell me this was all him." He pleads his eyes wide and hurt.

"It was all me," Myrnin says coldly. "The girl tried to get away but she could not."

"Don't lie for me Myrnin! He-he did kiss me first, but it was only a second, he was leaving and I grabbed him and kissed him back. I—I don't know what happened to me." I say, eyes brimming with tears. Oh God what had I done. Shane… I slump down the wall to the floor and put my head into my hands.

"How long has this been going on Claire?" Shane demands. "How long have you been cheating on me?"

"Guys what's going?" Michael asks suddenly in the room with Eve trailing behind.

"I walked in, thinking Claire was hurt to find Myrnin slobbering all over her!"

"What?!" Eve shrieks. "Claire what happened?"

"I don't know!" I say miserably. "But I swear that this was the first time! Michael you can tell if I'm lying by my heartbeat right? Tell them!"

"She's not lying," Michael says face stone cold. "She's never kissed him before. Claire I don't think I want you living here anymore."

"I—I'll move back to the dorms in the morning. If I can't find room there, I'll get an apartment."

"Are you sure you don't want to live with your boss?" Shane asks. "Jesus Claire why did you do this?" I can tell that he himself is fighting of tears.

"I don't know! God I am so sorry Shane, I know it doesn't mean anything but I am so, so sorry!"

"You're right, it doesn't mean anything. We're done." And with that he stalks out of the room, Michael and Eve trailing behind him. I sit on the floor and sob. Why did I do that? I had just ruined my life, I'd lost my boyfriend and both of my friends.

"Little bird?" Myrnin says softly, crouching down beside me and pulling me against him. "Will you be all right?"

"I just—I just need to be alone right now Myrnin, please."

"All right fy annwyl," He says softly. "I just want to let you know that I will be staying in town another day if you need me." He kisses me on the head and with that he's gone.

What had I done? Maybe I should just leave town, go to MIT. Leave everyone including Shane and Myrnin behind.

* * *

**Please review and give suggestions for new one shots!**


End file.
